<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без сожалений by AlyonaSL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242543">Без сожалений</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL'>AlyonaSL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"И теперь правитель говорит – не бойся. И Ларри думает – а пошло оно всё к Анубису в Дуат – и перестаёт бояться. В конце концов, что он теряет? Девственность? Честь? Непорочность? Ха-ха-ха."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без сожалений</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ларри Дэйли иногда скучает по прошлому. По той жизни, когда всё было как у людей: жена, ребёнок и проблемы с деньгами. Потом жена стала бывшей — и это в общем не так страшно; потом ребёнка перестали привозить — ну, тоже не смертельно, надо было только решить проблемы с работой; а потом Ларри и эти проблемы решил, и пусть на новой работе были временные начальные трудности, но...<br/>Ларри встряхивает головой и смеётся про себя.<br/>Кого он обманывает? Он что, правда скучает по той самой жизни, когда у него ничего вот этого не было? Ни музея, ни экспонатов, ни скрижали. Ни замирательного ожидания каждого заката. Ни того, как ухает в пятки сердце после каждого «Приветствую тебя, Хранитель Бруклина!»<br/>Ак ещё так забавно выговаривает эту фразу: напыщенно-напыщенно, словно и правда видит себя правителем. А глаза смеются, а пальцы вздрагивают, и ещё Ак иногда любит украдкой поцеловать Ларри в ухо или в шею, когда Ларри помогает ему разматывать бинты.<br/>Но может быть, Ларри и правда скучает. Иногда. По той жизни, которая была раньше. Потому что — тогда не надо было мучиться сомнениями «А нормальный ли я». Не надо было переживать, что влюбился в парня. Да в какого там парня — в мальчишку! Ак, правда, смеётся, что ему больше четырёх тысяч лет, но Ларри давно уже не воспринимает это как шутку. Кстати, это ещё один повод подумать «а нормальный ли я». Потому что — может, оно и легче было бы, будь Ак обычным парнем, который не отрубается в саркофаге с каждым рассветом! Тут уж Ларри как-нибудь пережил бы и его пол, и молодость.<br/>Но мумия?..<br/>— Сам ты мумия, — шутливо хмурится Ак, когда Ларри однажды устаёт сдерживаться и вываливает всё как есть. — Сушёная замшелая мумия, которая только и знает, что ориентироваться на старые правила. Вот скажи, чем тебе в жизни мешает, что я... что мы...<br/>«Да всем, всем мешает», — хочет выкрикнуть Ларри, но слова застревают в горле. Потому что — и правда, чем? Разве Ларри готов отказаться от ощущения, что он сам помолодел лет на двадцать? Что у него давно так не колотился пульс, когда он шёл на работу? Что он ни за что бы не отказался от поцелуев в ухо во время разматывания бинтов, от двусмысленных шуточек во время обходов и от жаркого шёпота в предрассветном египетском зале?<br/>— Ты не бойся, — говорит Ак, когда от шёпота они однажды переходят к прикосновениям: и не к лёгким и шутливым, а к таким, конкретным.<br/>Ларри вправду немного боится, но старается не показывать этого. В самом деле, он же взрослый мужик, опытный... в некоторых других областях! А в данном вопросе Ак уж всяко поопытнее его будет, и поэтому Ларри немножко страшно.<br/>Но Ак снова говорит «не бойся» — и для разгону так же целует в ухо, как тогда, когда разматывали бинты. Ларри тогда вздрагивал от неожиданности, но не отстранялся. И ему ещё тогда стало страшно, когда он понял, что эти поцелуи ему нравятся.<br/>И поцелуи, и как бы случайные касания пальцами, и странные взгляды и улыбки. Ларри всё явственнее казалось, что его собственный экспонат — пусть и оживший! — строит ему глазки. И однажды он у Ака об этом спросил.<br/>И Ак сказал:<br/>— Ну да. А что, ты только заметил?<br/>Ларри признался, что заметил он давно, но всё не мог определиться — как это понимать.<br/>— Ты мне нравишься, — просто ответил правитель обеих земель. — Я тебя хочу.<br/>Тут Ларри охренел так, как никогда в жизни. Ак? Хочет? Его? Вот его, Лоуренса Дэйли, пожилого уставшего мужика, треклятого неудачника, у которого за душой только зарплата — одиннадцать с половиной в час, да съёмная квартира где-то на задворках?<br/>И он снова не выдержал и сказал Аку. И Ак ответил:<br/>— Да при чём же здесь всё это, во имя Осириса!..<br/>А уже потом, когда к «я тебя хочу» так естественно присоединилось «я тебя люблю», разъяснил: просто Ларри ошибается, думая, что неудачник и страшный. Когда человек на месте, когда он радостно делает своё дело, когда за ним столь же радостно идут те, кого он зовёт за собой — невозможно его не захотеть и не полюбить. Даже правителю обеих земель. Правителю особенно!..<br/>И теперь правитель говорит — не бойся. И Ларри думает — а пошло оно всё к Анубису в Дуат — и перестаёт бояться. В конце концов, что он теряет? Девственность? Честь? Непорочность?<br/>Ха-ха-ха.<br/>Ларри сглатывает, облизывает губы и подаётся ближе, навстречу горячим ладоням, скользнувшим под форменную рубашку. Ак усмехается где-то рядом и целует ещё раз в ухо, на этот раз уже прицельно, основательно: у Ларри подгибаются ноги от ощущений, он никогда не знал, что это так приятно. И в шею целовать — тоже приятно. И в ямочку у горла. И прихватывать губами соски, и языком по груди, животу и ниже, и ртом торчащий член...<br/>— Стой, — выдыхает Ларри, опомнившись. — Стой, Ак, погоди, что ты делаешь?<br/>Но правитель только усмехается — да и вряд ли его сейчас кто остановит, разве что скрижаль, но до рассвета ещё уйма времени, — и плотнее обхватывает головку ртом, и тянет Ларри к себе за бёдра, и негромко стонет от наслаждения, когда Ларри окончательно машет на всё рукой и кончает, совершенно неожиданно для себя.<br/>А потом у Ларри темнеет в глазах, и очухивается он на диване: Ак сидит рядом и гладит его по руке.<br/>— Ну? — вопрошает он, увидев, что Ларри открыл глаза. — Не страшно?<br/>Ларри вздыхает и только мотает головой. Хотя, что греха таить, он на какую-то минуту успел снова пожалеть о том, что в его жизни происходит теперь что-то совсем странное, и мысли «я совсем ненормальный» завтра днём будут душить его с новой силой. Может быть, в какой-то мере и лучше было, когда он жил той, прошлой жизнью, как у людей. Но завтра вечером, с новым закатом, он непременно расскажет Аку и об этом, и почти уверен, что Ак выслушает, пожмёт плечами и ответит:<br/>— Ну и что?<br/>И тогда Ларри осмелеет окончательно и предложит Аку попробовать как вчера, но... поменяться. И Ларри практически уверен, что Ак, ни минуты не стесняясь, спросит:<br/>— Ты хочешь так же ласкать мой член губами, как я твой вчера? Чтобы я выплеснулся тебе в рот? О великая Хатхор, я же совершенно не возражаю!<br/>И тогда Ларри перестанет жалеть о своей прошлой обыденной жизни. И сделает то, что хотел: тем более что ему не надо будет об этом говорить вслух, потому что Ак всё уже сказал за него.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>